Evεяyтнιηg Yoυ'яε Noт
by Fruitloop-1
Summary: She needed to break free from reality, even if for just one little moment. She needed to feel the keys under her fingers, she needed to fill her ears with her own symphony. She needed this. (Blues/MiyakoxTakaaki)


**Title: Everything You're Not (originally posted on my website)**

**Author: Fruitloop-1**

**Pairing: Blues**

**Rated: K**

**Summary: _What had she been thinking? That flowers, regular visits and warm smiles would make him see that she was perfect for him? Of course not, she wasn't perfect for him. It wasn't up to her to decide. She was happy for him, yes. But how could she be happy for herself? Now she was just an emotional wreck._**

**Plot: Maybe Miyako isn't as strong and joyful as everyone likes to think. Perhaps there's more to her when her emotions feel betrayed. My interpretation of how Miyako would deal with heartbreak. (originally posted on my website - link in my profile)**

**Inspiration: Everything You're Not - Demi Lovato**

* * *

Being with Takaaki had always been a challenge, Miyako realised as she walked into the large grand hall with its many empty seats. It was open for the orchestra and choirs to practise over the week, but it was lunch break so they had left. She was by herself, surrounded by empty chairs and the silence of a normally music-filled place.

She sighed and picked a random empty seat in the gallery and sat down, leaning back and closing her eyes. Being with Takaaki had been a mistake. It was so clear he wasn't in love with her, yet she tried so hard to change his mind. Miyako gave a bitter smile. She should know better than anyone else that, although you can change someone's mind, you can't change their heart.

It was ridiculous anyway. What had she been _thinking_? That flowers, regular visits and warm smiles would make him see that she was perfect for him? Of course not, she wasn't perfect for him. It wasn't up to her to decide. It was up to fate…or whatever balance in the universe that knit love together between two people.

When she had gone to visit him today, as usual, she had seen something that wasn't so usual. She was happy for _him_, yes. But how could she be happy for_herself_? A tear was willing to escape but Miyako held it in. She was stronger than that. No, she would not cry from heartbreak. But somehow she felt as though she had been played.

In Takaaki's room had been another girl – a girl who wasn't her. They were both together, that was obvious enough. Miyako had backed away from the door, not wanting to see anymore of the joyous laughter. She had wanted to throw the red and white flowers into the bin but decided against it and kept them with her instead.

After all, Takaaki had known that she really liked him. Shouldn't he have said something? Had she been used? Were all those countless trips to the florists and visits to the hospital all pointless? Did he really know how much they meant to her? Miyako swiped the falling tear away from her cheek.

God, when did she become so _weak_? Of course, she was more subtle than her friends, but she was much stronger mentally.

Until now.

Now she was just an emotional wreck.

That's why she was here, she needed to break free from reality, even if for just one little moment. She needed to feel the keys under her fingers, she needed to fill her ears with her own symphony. She needed anything to remind her that she no longer wanted…_needed_ him.

Miyako stood up, determined and walked to the front of the platform and jumped up onto the stage. Finding the piano in the corner, she reached towards it, running her fingers across its smooth surface, placing the bunch of red and white flowers on the top of it.

_She needed this._

Looking over the empty gallery, she imagined the seats were full of a cheering audience. Cheering for _her_. She imagined herself bowing down, a simplistic black and white cocktail dress adorning her body, black gloves covering her talented hands.

She sat down as the imaginary audience quietened, anticipating her next move. Her next masterpiece. What had enticed her to write this piece _this time_? Was it created by a recent happy experience? Miyako shook her head, _no_. It was created by the breaking of a heart and the realisation of rejection.

She momentarily wondered how that emotion would sound on a keyboard. Her melancholy feelings to be presented on notes for everyone to hear. Would it be a major scale or minor? Would it be upbeat or slow?

There was only one way to find out.

So she played. She let her fingers loose on the keys and played. At first it was a bit of a mess, considering she was only just beginning to get used to the different notes and pitches. Then slowly, a rhythm became of the squabble that was the music.

She liked it, she liked the feeling. But she felt as though something was missing. Something that was urging to be heard within the midst of her pain. Words were forming into her head and she so badly wanted to get them out. But could she sing? She'd never really tried…

But then again, no one else was here in this hall. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt. Simply a few verses, no more.

"_I've been bruised and I've been broken. Can't believe that I put up with all this pain."_  
Good, now she'd have to rhyme.

"_I've been used and I was choking on the promise: I would never fall again."_

Strangely enough, she wasn't that bad. In fact, she was actually rather good at singing. Good. She needed the voice to get out her feelings.

Feeling slightly more confident, she sang, "_I used to sing to your twisted symphony . The words that had me trapped inside your misery. But now I know the reason why I couldn't breathe…"_

She paused momentarily and took a deep breath before unleashing the wrath of many notes on the piano as she kept singing.

"'_Cause all I want, is everything you're not. All I really, all I really want, is everything you're not. You're never gonna break my heart again. Oh, everything you're not." _Then slowing down, she continued, "_And I am done with your twisted symphony. The words that had me sound like stolen poetry. I tore the pages and I can finally breathe…"_

She would've continued had the sound of clapping not startled her and made her freeze. Looking forward, she could make out a male figure standing at the entrance of the large hall.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, moving forward.

Oh no. This was bad. _Very bad_. For a split second, she had even thought that the person was actually Takaaki himself, but then she remembered that the hospital would be closing the exiting partitions by now and he wouldn't be able to leave.

Miyako quickly stood up, grabbing the flowers from the piano, and began to scurry off the stage, hoping to outrun him out the backstage door. She thought she had won but he had beaten her as he blocked her escape with a mop. Looking up, she realised that she'd been right. It was a male.

He had blonde hair just like Takaaki, but that's where the similarities stopped. He had blue eyes that shone with clear excitement and he gave her a toothy grin. Wow, he must be happy. Because _she_ sure as hell was _not_.

"Move, please," she muttered, mentally glad that she'd remembered to say 'please' in all her panicked frenzy.

Good gosh! The boy had heard her _sing_! As if that wasn't embarrassing enough! She needed to leave. Fast.

"Later, later," he said, carelessly waving his hand, "But first, may I just say, _wow_! You have some talent! Was that you singing or did you bring in a CD?"

"CD," she lied, hoping that he would let her go.

He narrowed his eyes, still grinning, "Bullshit. I don't believe that. That didn't sound like a recorded voice, it was too…echo-y and live-like." She raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean. Besides, the sound system is off, it obviously had to be you singing. Anyways, I'm Boomer, and you?"

"Uh…gotta go," she said quickly and pushed him aside ("Hey! Where are you going?") as she jolted down the steps and out of the backstage.

Running forward, she suddenly halted as an obstacle blocked her way,"Wait, how did you get here?"

Boomer rolled his eyes, "Don't kill me, I have a secret," he said quietly, "I'm actually a super ninja. Shh… Don't tell anyone!"

Miyako folded her arms and gave him a pointed look.

He sighed, "Okay, okay, you got me. I'm not a ninja. I'm in the Boys' Choir…I sing Tenor," he gave a nervous smile, "I'm in here a lot for rehearsals so I know my way around this place. There's a shortcut in the backstage."

She nodded, "Alright. Well, thanks for sharing, but I _really_ need to go."

"Wait, you can't leave! Not yet! That was really…that was really good. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

She shrugged. Actually, she had no idea. Perhaps it was just another one of her childhood talents like her music playing. They said it was a gift. She couldn't agree more. Playing the piano was a gift. But singing? She had no idea.

"You'd be great for the choir! And I'm sure they'd let you in. I mean the Girls' Choir, of course. You know, Soprano and Alto."

She cocked her head to one side, "Well, I didn't think you meant the _Boys' Choir_," she stated dryly, but then she felt guilty noticing his nervous flush and she quickly added, "But that does sound very nice."

He grinned, "Great. Now tell me, who taught you to play the piano? Or did you teach yourself?"

"Actually, I was taught by a teacher-"

"Ooh, _fanshie_," he drawled, "Do tell more."

Rolling her eyes, Miyako continued, "I'm not a professional or anything but-"

"Quit b.s.-ing yourself, you were amazing! Or, if this was opposite world, you would be absolutely terrible!"

Goodness, this boy seemed as thought he was on an high. He just never stopped talking nonsense. Actually, he just never stopped _talking_… Normally, Miyako would cringe at someone like him, but somehow he seemed more…cheerful. It was as though it was in his nature to be so happy.

…just like the way it was in her nature to be happy too.

So what was she doing, crying over a boy who didn't love her back? Sure, she was as hurt as hell, but that could change. Maybe Takaaki didn't work out, but who said she needed a love interest right now? No, she'd slow down and take her time.

For now, she was interested in what Boomer had to offer. Joining a choir? She smiled, it wasn't such a bad idea now that she was beginning to think a little positively. Suddenly, a large group of boys filtered in through the entrance. The Boys' Choir. They were back for rehearsals.

Boomer groaned, "Oh, damn. Lunch break is over and I didn't even get a chance to eat!"  
Miyako chuckled, and rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you're not busy after rehearsals, we can go get some ice cream?"

He tilted his head as a wide smile spread across his face, "That sounds like a wonderful idea…"

"Miyako," she finished, "My name is Miyako."

"Nice. Well, on I go to sing."

"How very _masculine_."

"Hey, do not underestimate me and my extraordinary singing skills!"

And he was right. While they rehearsed for the next three hours, Miyako had slinked into a seat in the gallery and watched them. No one else, save he, knew that she was there.  
Miyako really had underestimated him. For a tenor, he could sing really well. His voice was smooth and melted nicely with the song. Somehow, she was really glad she picked this place of all places. After the rehearsals, she approached him and handed him the red and white flowers.

Amusement shining in his eyes, he said, "What? For me? Aw, you shouldn't have…but I'll take it anyway."

She rolled her eyes as they both left the large hall with the other boys, heading out for some ice cream. And only one thing rang through her mind…

_He's everything you're not. _

* * *

**AN: Okay, guys. I'll admit it, it's my first Blues fanfic. Okay, okay. I know I normally write about the Greens, but I heard this song the other day and I kept thinking about the Blues (with a little sprinkle of Takaaki). So, I thought, 'why not? It couldn't hurt to try'.**

**And honestly, guys, this was a really fun piece to write. I'll admit that I fell under the impression that Miyako was the cutesy and innocent character of them all, but when I was writing this story I realised that perhaps there's more to her character…?**

**Expect me to write a few more Blues here and there along with the Greens because they're actually growing on me quite a bit. And who knows, maybe I'll do the Reds in the near future…we'll see…**

**I would really like some feedback on this because I've never written about this pairing before, so if they're OOC, I need to know! And I also just want some general criticism as well.**

**By the way, don't forget to check out my blog, the link's up on my profile. I sometimes post a few drabbles here and there, you never know what might suit your fancy! XD**

**...and review!**


End file.
